Sapphire Magic
Sapphire magic points are used to cast magic of Water element, and also to heal. Water is strong versus Fire. Sapphire Gem Sapphire is a blue gem that is sorted in the magic line in an order in where it is always after Ruby and before Tourmaline. It can be found in Tower IV in the last Coral spots, and it is said that there is a lot less chance to find it on the other Coral spaces, too. Special effect of Sapphire is the Sleep Effect. *Likelihood of getting Sapphire is considered to be the second highest after Zoisite, it is because it usualy takes 5 or more dice rolls to get to the last 3 coral spots. *Sapphire magic is used to heal. The only way to use Sapphire magic to deal damage is through the Monsoon Ring or Ipiria Book *Sapphire is considered a very useful gem for it's ability to heal the wounded; the most favoured use of them are the Healing Book and the Blue-eyed Gauntlet. Abilities *Healing Wand and Oasis Staff will cast a heal similar to how the Healing Feather does. *Healing Book heals everyone around the player for 5 health. *Sleeping Book puts every enemy around the player to sleep (unless they are immune). *Absorbing Wand summons a dark snake that deals 40 Damage to each enemy hit by it restoring 4 health per enemy hit. *Hitting with the Sleeping Rod, Oasis Staff, or a normal Water weapon has a 10% chance to turn put the target to sleep. *Wearing a Sapphire Bracelet or a Blue-eyed Gauntlet (or using Water weapons) enables you to fight some monsters, as well as increasing damage done to Fire enemies. *Monsoon Ring casts rain that damages surrounding enemies. See also: Sleep Effect List of Charge Items *Not all items can be synthesized or sold/bought in the Merchant Guild!* Physical Weapons= *Bow of Morpheus ( x 1 ) *Sword of the Lake ( x 1 ) *Glowing Axe ( x 1 ) *Glowing Lance ( x 1 ) |-|Magical Weapons= *Oasis Staff ( x 2 ) *Sapphire Staff ( x 1 ) *Absorbing Wand ( x 1 x 1 ) *Healing Wand ( x 1 ) *Sleeping Rod ( x 1 ) *Healing Book ( x 1 ) *Ipiria Book ( x 3 ) *Sleeping Book ( x 1 ) |-|Necklaces= *Sapphire Necklace ( x 1 ) *Water Coat of Arms ( x 3 ) *Briny Coat of Arms ( x 9 ) *Dark Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Dark Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Dark Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) *Nimbus Necklace ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Nimbus Necklace ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Nimbus Necklace ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Bracelets & Gauntlets= *Sapphire Bracelet ( x 1 ) *Blue-eyed Gauntlet ( x 1 ) *Rainy-eyed Gauntlet ( x 3 ) *Mermaid Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Mermaid Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Mermaid Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Mystic Eye Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Mystic Eye Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Mystic Eye Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) *Peacock Bracelet ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Peacock Bracelet ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Peacock Bracelet ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Rings= *Sapphire Ring ( x 1 ) *Water Ring ( x 3 ) *Cobalt Blue Ring ( x 9 ) *Dragon Ring ( x 1 ) *Incubus Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Incubus Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Incubus Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Lava Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Lava Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Lava Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) *Monsoon Ring ( x 1 ) *Spirit Ring ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Spirit Ring ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Spirit Ring ( x 4 x 4 ) |-|Other Items= *Water Armlet ( x 1 ) *Ghost Ship ( x 3 ) *Slumber Orb ( x 1) *Slumber High Orb ( x 3 ) *Zoa Slumber Orb ( x 9 ) *Glacier Buckle ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Glacier Buckle ( x 2 x 2 ) *Glacier Triple Buckle ( x 4 x 4 ) *Critical Bangle ( x 1 x 1 ) *Double Critical Bangle ( x 2 x 2 ) *Triple Critical Bangle ( x 4 x 4 ) Category:Magic